Yeti Mountain
by Joker-o-hearts
Summary: This is basically just a Martin Mystery version of the Totally Spies episode, 'Totally Mystery Much' with my character Ruby added in. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeti Mountain.**

**Chapter one.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, nor do I own the episode Totally Mystery Much, I do however own Ruby.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**P.S. seeing as this is a Martin Mystery version of Totally Mystery Much with the addition of my own character, there is most likely going to be added scenes and dialect that are not in Totally Mystery Much.**

Chateau Saint Shee-Shee- 9:13 am.

Ruby Catulinus tapped her foot impatiently and gave a deep sigh, glancing at her watch for the fifth time since she had arrived at the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee in Switzerland. The Center had gotten a report about people going missing in the area along with a series of recent attacks on the resort, so M.O.M. had sent her to meet Martin to investigate, but Martin was running late. She was about to give up waiting for him and start the investigation on her own when a blue portal opened up three feet to her right, and out jumped Martin, wearing his usual winter weather wear.

"Bout time you got here Boss, I nearly froze my tail off waiting for you!" Ruby huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Sorry RC but I got here as fast as the Center summoned me … hey, where are the others?" Martin asked when he noticed that Ruby was the only other Center agent there.

Ruby counted off on her fingers, "Um, let's see, Diana is busy with her extra credit assignment in History, Java's gone on that cooking trip, and Sapphire is still in quarantine from those super fleas from last week's mission."

Martin sighed, "Well then I guess it's just you and me today, better turn on your hologram before someone sees you, we don't want to freak people out."

"Um, yeah, funny thing about that Boss." Ruby chuckled nervously, "You see, my hologram seems to be on the fritz today, it changes like normal but my ears and tail are still visible."

Martin blinked, "What? Then why did M.O.M. let you come on this mission? She should know this place is packed with people!"

"M.O.M. said I'd be fine if I covered my ears with my hood, plus we're mostly just investigating the mountain, so we shouldn't meet that many people." Ruby explained.

"Fine then, let's get going. M.O.M. said that skiers have gone missing near the ski slopes, so I'm guessing our best bet would be to start searching for clues on and around the trails." Martin stated as he pointed to the direction of ski slopes. Martin activated his U-watch and selected the Alpha goggles as the two investigated the trails, trying to find some kind of clue that would help them find out what was going on.

Ruby continuously sniffed the air, "Hmmm, I'm getting all kinds of scents, rabbit, human, elk … and something else too. Kind of smells like … maybe a gorilla? Or it could be a muskrat, no, it's more like a sweaty human wearing a monkey fur coat." Martin turned to give her a 'make-up-your-mind' look when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He walked over to a large, foot-like trail leading away from the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee.

He glanced over his shoulder and yelled at Ruby, "Hey, come check out this weird track. It looks like it's heading further into the mountain, and look, it's leading away from the gondola!" Ruby kneeled beside Martin and stared at the track, it was far bigger than any human print she had ever seen, it didn't smell like any animal she knew either.

"Hey Boss, maybe we should-." Ruby began to suggest to follow the tracks, but some new scents and sounds caught her attention instead, "Boss, someone's coming this way!"

"The Chateau Saint Shee-Shee is the other way, and there isn't anything this far up the mountain. Quick, we'll hide in that tree and wait for it to pass, maybe there's more than one of whatever it is that made these footprints!" Martin suggested, and the two jumped up into a nearby pine tree, climbing to the top most branches.

"Maybe these are bear tracks?" One of the voices suggested, drawing closer to the two Center agents. Martin activated his U-watch and selected the Turbo Bungee, preparing to catch whoever, or whatever, was coming their way.

Another voice scoffed, "Hello, like, bears hibernate this time of year." Martin aimed at the approaching figures, but suddenly the branch he and Ruby were standing on gave way. The two began to fall with a scream and a yelp, as they fell Martin managed to fire the Turbo Bungee, but was surprised when a net trapped him and Ruby. All at once the two Center agents were hanging upside down in the tree face to face with three teenage girls in different colored jumpsuits. the red haired girl wore a green jumpsuit and held the rope holding the net, the blond wore a red one and the black haired girl wore a yellow one.

Ruby growled, "Ok, that could have gone better." Martin elbowed her in the back as the two struggled in the net.

"Let us out of this thing!" Martin demanded to the three girls.

"You first!" The red haired girl shot back just as fierce.

Martin growled, "We're on a very important mission!"

The blond haired girl scowled at the two, "The bunny slopes are on the other side! So hop on over and stop interfering in OUR mission!" Martin laughed heartily and the thrashing started anew on both sides.

"Ok, someone has to give or we'll all become icicles here!" The yellow wearing girl exclaimed.

"I agree with her, I was not made to bend this way!" Ruby barked unhappily.

Martin attempted to bargain with the girls, "I'll release you only if you promise to do the same with us."

"Fine! But no funny stuff." The green wearing girl agreed, and the two released their ropes. The three girls and Ruby managed to right themselves and land on their feet, crouching into attack positions. Martin, however, fell head first into the ground, but quickly jumped into an attack position of his own, that is until he got a good look at the blond girl.

Hearts filled his eyes and he exclaimed, "Wow! On second thought, you can snare me anytime!"

Ruby sighed and smacked her forehead, "Of course Boss, just go right ahead and flirt with the pretty lady who just TRAPPED US IN A NET!" Martin took no heed of his companion, instead he pulled a mirror from his pocket and began to straighten his appearance.

"Unbelieveable, the poshest resort in all of Switzerland, and I get the one and only geek and his sidekick here!" The blond girl scoffed.

"Oh, you did NOT just call ME a sidekick! Ruby Catulinus is no one's sidekick!" Ruby growled insulted, too angry to notice that her hood had fallen down. Her ears, which were now exposed, pressed against her head and her tail stiffened and bristled, the only one to take notice of this however was the black haired girl.

Martin began to defend himself as well, "And I'm not a geek! I'm Martin Mystery, paranormal investigator extraordinaire!"

The red wearing girl huffed, "I guess I stand corrected, come on girls."

"Whoa, wait just a minute there! Just who are you three and who are you working for?" Ruby demanded.

"We're spies working for the World Organization Of Human Protection, I'm Sam and they're Alex and Clover." The red headed spy answered stiffly, "What about you two? Who are you working for? You are clearly not W.O.O.H.P. agents."

Martin raised an eyebrow, "W.O.O.H.P.? Boring! We're from the Center, we handle all the cool paranormal cases in the world!"

Sam scoffed, "Well, I doubt this case has anything to do with the paranormal, SINCE THERE'S NO SUCH THING!"

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain Ruby here huh? Only a werewolf like her can have her hair color, not to mention the ears and tail!" Martin argued. Ruby smiled brightly, showing off her fangs and wagging her tail.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh please, that has special effects makeup written all over it!" Ruby's face morphed into a scowl and she growled.

"You know, you remind me of my sister Diana." Martin chuckled, "She's a really lame buzz kill too." Ruby cringed as, with an annoyed growl, Sam slammed Martin face first into the snow.

"Yikes, got a temper like Di too." She grumbled under her breath, holding up her hands in defense when Sam shot her an annoyed glare.

Suddenly Alex called over to the group, "Hey look at this!" Sam turned to look at her friend while Martin unburied his head, Ruby trotted over to the yellow spy to investigate her findings. Where she stood the tracks ended abruptly.

Martin smiled triumphantly, "Aha! Proof of the paranormal! How else can you explain footprints just ending?" Ruby looked around the area and found another set of tracks, this one belonging to something she definitely recognized.

"Um, Boss?" Ruby called out, pointing to the ground.

"That's how, the culprit hopped on a snowmobile." Clover stated. Sam burst out laughing and Martin pouted, Clover rolled her eyes and both Alex and Ruby gave sympathetic smiles.

Martin grumbled, "Well, the tracks lead off the ski trail, you'd better lead for now Ruby, we don't want to get lost."

Clover crossed her arms, "How is she going to keep us from losing the trail?" A smile made it's way onto Martin's face, turning into a smirk as he snapped his fingers. With a bark of understanding Ruby shifted into her wolf form, keeping her head to the ground as she followed the trail. Martin stuck his tongue out at Sam and grind triumphantly.

"Oh so what, we've seen genetic mutations before, it's science not the paranormal!" Sam argued as she stomped past a still grinning Martin. Ruby lifted her head and rolled her eyes, grumbling about how strange humans were as she resumed her tracking.

**That's it for chapter one! Hope you like it so far, please R&R! On a side note, I've been watching Totally Spies episodes, and you'd think Sam would be a little more convinced that the paranormal already exists by the time they meet Martin, especially after season 1, episode 14!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeti Mountain.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, nor do I own the episode Totally Mystery Much, I do however own Ruby.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

Chateau Saint Shee-Shee- 11:15 am.

"Well, ok but, what about the skiers that've disappeared from the resort? That's a paranormal mystery for sure!" Martin argued as he, Ruby and the three W.O.O.H.P. spies continued to follow the snowmobile trail.

Sam glanced back at Martin in surprise, "People have disappeared?!"

"Yep, so far people have been mysteriously vanishing from Chateau Saint Shee-Shee, they're usually reported missing after an attack on the resort." Ruby explained. The trail had cleared up a bit and the trail was easier to navigate, so she had fallen back in between Martin and Clover.

"Martin and Ruby might be one to something! In Resurgens of the Underground Creature, the beasts resurfaced only to taken people underground with them!" Alex exclaimed.

Martin scoffed, "This is NOTHING like R of the U C, that game is so old! It's an electronic fossil. This is totally, Arctic Primates! Hybrids rule the tundra and feed off the humans, hottest game out there, and we all know that life imitates art."

Sam rolled her eye, "I believe it's the other way around, art imitates life."

"So Diana." Martin sighed to Ruby, who nodded in agreement, panting happily when Martin patted her on the head. The group fell into a short silence that was broken by Alex, who moved to take Clover's place next to Ruby and Martin.

"I've been wondering, you guys say you deal with the paranormal right?" Alex asked.

Ruby smirked, "Yep, ghosts, mummies, zombies, curses, monsters, you name it we've dealt with it! You'd be surprised just how many of your nightmares are real."

Alex gasped, "Really? Freaky, but, isn't it a little hard taking down monster baddies with only two of you?"

"Oh, there's more than two of us, we're just the only ones who were available for this mission." Martin explained.

"Yeah, we also have Diana, Java the caveman, and my sis Sapphire!" Ruby added, she was about to elaborate further when they reached the end of the trail, the tracks lead right to a well used road.

"So much for following the tracks, now what?" Alex asked.

Clover started to push Sam and Alex away from Martin and Ruby, "Well so long! Nice knowing you, good luck on your mission!" Martin and Ruby glanced at each other, then with a nod of understanding Martin opened a portal.

The two jumped through and appeared in front of the spies, "Hey, what do you say we work together on this?" Martin proposed.

"We could help each other out a lot, and a couple more people never hurts when dealing with the paranormal." Ruby pushed in a sing-song voice.

"Great idea!" Alex agreed, but was immediately met with glares and growls from both Sam and Clover.

Alex gave Sam a pleading look and she caved, pulling out her xpowder, "Only if Jerry approves."

A holographic image of Jerry's face appeared in the xpowder, "Girls, how's the investigation going?" Ruby perked her eyes at the new voice and began to sneak towards the spies.

"Good, we found some clue-" Sam began, but was cut off by Clover.

"Oh cut to the chase! Jer, what do you know about the Center, Martin Mystery and Ruby Catulinus? We ran into them and they want to team up!" Clover informed the older man.

Jerry looked surprised, "The Center! Martin Mystery?! Ruby Catulinus? Oh my! Oh my!" The girls gasped, expecting the worst, "Their boss M.O.M. and I go waaay back!"

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Your mom is their boss?"

"Mystery Organization Manager, M-O-M." Martin corrected.

"Teaming up is a fabulous idea girls, Martin's credentials are on par with yours." Jerry agreed happily.

Clover groaned, "Ouch, that one hurt." Martin smirked and straightened up, enjoying the sudden ego boost, but frowned when he noticed Ruby. At this point Ruby had squeezed her head into the smi-huddle the spies were in, her eyes focused on Sam's xpowder. She lifted her head so that her nose was almost touching the gadget and sniffed, and when she registered that it wasn't edible, huffed and sat back down.

"Ok then anyway, Jer, while I have you what about that saliva sample?" Sam questioned, taking her eyes off the pouting werewolf and returning her focus to the xpowder.

Jerry sighed, "Well that's a tricky one Sam, I haven't got anything conclusive yet." With that the transmission ended and Jerry's hologram disappeared.

Martin took this time to step in, "Say no more, Slime Scan to the rescue!"

"U-watch activated, Slime Scan selected." The robotic female voice drawled out as Martin activated it, grabbing his Slime Scan once it had appeared from the watch.

"We'll just duel swap our info and … I knew it!" Martin exclaimed when he received the information from Sam's xpowder on his Slime Scan, "It's yeti saliva!"

Sam stuttered in surprise, "How can that be? Th … there's no such thing!"

Martin shook his head, "Anymore, but they used to exist and in fact there was a very recent discovery."

"That's right!" Alex gasped, "A scientist recently found a specimen in the Antarctic!"

"Then I guess we owe this scientist a little visit." Clover stated.

Antarctic Lab- 10:40 pm.

The group approached the laboratory security fence once the W.O.O.H.P. plane had landed, they would have landed inside the security fence but by the looks of things no one had been there for a while, and the landing pad was covered in snow.

"We'll use my I-cutter to get in." Martin stated, reaching to activate his U-watch but was pushed out of the way by Clover.

"Thanks, but we have our own gadgets." She huffed.

Martin smirked, "Ours are better."

Sam scoffed, "Um, it's not the gadget, it's the gadgeteer." Alex giggled quietly with her friend, "Watch and learn!" Clover bent down and began to cut at the fence with her laser watch, with Sam and Alex standing by her side. Martin and Ruby exchanged a glance before Martin activated his U-watch and grabbed the I-cutter. With only a few swings of his arm Martin cut a large hole into the fence stepping through when it had fallen to the ground.

"Gadgeteer that!" Ruby taunted the surprised spies, trotting behind Martin.

"Jerry is SO getting us an I-cutter when we get back!" Sam whispered to Alex.

Ruby turned and began to walk backwards, "I heard that!" Sam and Clover growled in annoyance as they followed the two Center agents into the building, after Martin had used his I-cutter to cut a large hole into a one of the lab walls, while Alex seemed to find amusement in the paranormal investigator and werewolf's actions. Martin approached a large glass case in the middle of the room, inside a human shaped figure could be made out, but no details were clear due to the frost that had formed on the glass.

With a swipe of his hand Martin cleared away the frost near the figures face, exclaiming triumphantly when the figure turned out to be a yeti, "Ha!"

"Alright, it's real, but it's not exactly running around the mountain reeking havoc. It's frozen in ice!" Sam relented.

"I'm afraid she's got you on that one Boss." Ruby agreed with a sigh.

"Girls, look at this!" Clover exclaimed, she had approached the container that held the yeti and found a hole that had been drilled through it. Sam, Alex and even Ruby crowded around her to investigate.

Martin crossed his arms and huffed indignantly, "Yeah hi, not a girl! Martin Mystery, the guy that's been helping you all day!"

Ruby lifted her head, "Hm, I don't smell any traces of chemicals that could possibly be put into this creature, so why is there a hole-? What the?" She paused in her question when the sound of plastic rolling on concrete reached her ears. The group looked down to find a pile of vaccination tubes spread across the floor, just under the hole.

"I think someone is extracting DNA from this creature!" Sam hummed thoughtfully.

"But why?" Alex demanded.

Martin cried out as something caught the corner of his eye, "My guess is that's why!" Suddenly a snowmobile came flying through the hole that the group had made in the wall, on it appeared to be a non-frozen yeti. The creature sped towards them, nearly running Alex and Ruby over as it snatched Clover.

The red spy shouted in frustration, "Oh perfect! Adored by yet another geek!" At once both Martin and Alex jumped into action.

"I got him Clover!" Alex assured, pointing her net eyeliner at the snowmobile, and she would have too, if Martin hadn't tried to be the hero.

"Don't worry Clover, I'll save you!" The paranormal investigator shouted smugly, jumping in front of the yellow spy just as she deployed her net. The snowmobile zoomed by the two unaffected.

Sam jumped onto the yeti's back, trying to get a firm grip on him, "Not so fast!" But her efforts proved useless when the yeti headbutted her, knocking her off and losing his goggles in the process.

Ruby growled, shifting into her werewolf form and chasing after the snowmobile, "No way are you gonna get away that easy!" She followed the creature and screaming spy out of the building.

"Clover!" Alex shouted before tripping, watching helplessly as the three figures disappeared into the snow.

Sam roared angrily, "Get back here!"

"RUBY!" Martin called desperately, helping Alex up. Suddenly something in the snow caught Sam's eye.

"Glacier goggles? Why would a yeti want such a thing?" She demanded.

Alex shrugged, "Guess you're never too hairy to accessorize."

Sam sighed before turning to her two remaining companions, "We should head back to W.O.O.H.P."

"We should go to the Center!" Martin argued.

"Go ahead! We don't need you to rescue Clover!" Sam growled.

Martin's face became thoughtful, "Hm, rescue Clover? On second thought, I've always wanted to see what W.O.O.H.P. was like, and I'm sure their tracking systems are good enough to pinpoint were Ruby is."

Sam scoffed, flipping open her xpowder, "Whatever. Jerry, are you there?"

"Sam? Calling back so soon? How are things progressing?" The elderly W.O.O.H.P. director questioned as his holographic image appeared.

"Not good Jer, someone's been stealing yeti DNA, and whoever they are just kidnapped Clover!" Alex explained.

Jerry gasped, "Oh my! That is bad, what do you need me to do?"

Sam held up the goggles, "We need you to W.O.O.H.P. us, we need to find out who owns these goggles."  
"But before you do Jerry I need you to do something for me too." Martin interrupted, "I need you to see if you can locate the tracking device in Ruby's U-watch, she chased after clover and the yeti, maybe she can lead us to him."

"We don't have time to chase after her, she knew what she was getting into. Next time try keeping her on a leash or something if you don't want her getting lost." Sam huffed in annoyance.

Martin tensed, stiffly turning to glare at the green clad spy, "Ok that tears it! Now you listen here Miss Priss! Ruby isn't just some dog who knows fancy tricks, she's my partner, my_ friend_! And right now she's out there trying to save_ your_ friend, a spy who she only just met this morning! She didn't_ have_ to help her or any of you, but she did, you know why? Because that's the kind of_ person_ she is! So don't go acting like she's replaceable, because that werewolf has more humanity than any person I've ever met!" Martin was left out of breath after his little rant, his face red with anger. Sam stood frozen, eyes wide with a range of emotions, surprise, confusion, guilt and understanding, just to name a few.

Alex walked to stand beside Martin, placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Martin, we'll get Clover_ and_ Ruby back no matter what, I promise." The yellow spy turned to Jerry, who had a mixed look of seriousness and pity, "Do you think you can find her Jer?"

"I can sure try Alex, what's the signal number Martin?" Jerry asked.

Martin took a deep breath, "Alpha,2,6,9,Beta,Omega,4,3,2,2,Alpha."

"Got it, give me a second." Jerry entered the code into the W.O.O.H.P. database. There was a moment of silence before he released a deep sigh, "I'm sorry Martin, but it appears the signal was lost shortly after she left the building."

"It's not your fault Jerry, thanks for trying anyway." Martin shook his head.

Jerry nodded, "Right then, I'll have you three W.O.O.H. immediately." With that, Jerry's holographic image disappeared and Sam put away her xpowder.

Martin raised an eyebrow, "W.O.O.H. ? What does that mean?" Before either Alex or Sam could answer, one of the nearby barrels began to shake.

**Ta-da! And we have chapter two! To be honest I have no idea how many chapters this thing is going to be, I'm just gonna roll with it. Thought I'd give Martin a brief moment of seriousness here, he really does care for his teammates despite his childish attitude. Anyway, you guys know what to do, read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeti Mountain.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, nor do I own the episode Totally Mystery Much, I do however own Ruby.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

W.O.O.H.P. Headquarter- 4:21 pm.

Martin scratched the back of his head uncomfortably as Jerry handed him a cup of tea. The older agent was excitedly rambling off questions to the paranormal investigator, "So how is M.O.M.? Does she talk about me much? I remember the cutest thing she said to me once!" Martin just smiled and nodded, praying that Sam and Alex would find something soon before he heard something he couldn't unhear.

Alex stared at the screen of Jerry's office computer intently, "Custom made glacier goggles sure don't come cheap!"

"Only three shipped in the last month! Let's see to whom." Sam noted, furiously typing away at the keypad. The first two names didn't have any relevance to the two spies, but the third peaked their interest.

"Hey! A pair went to the park ranger station near the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee!" Alex exclaimed.

Sam grinned triumphantly, "Bingo! Back to Switzerland!"

These words caught Martin's interest, and he quickly set his cup of tea down before joining the two girls behind Jerry's desk, "What a shame, gotta run, nice meeting you though!" With that Martin pressed one of the many buttons on Jerry's desk, W.O.O.H. the three to the W.O.O.H.P. hanger. The three boarded one of the planes and set a course for Switzerland.

"Ok, it doesn't look like there's a clear spot to land near the station, looks like we're gonna have to jump." Sam informed the other two agents, switching the plane to autopilot.

"Yeah, what about me? I don't have a jetpack parachute thingy, in case you've forgotten, I'm not a W.O.O.H.P. agent." Martin pointed out.

Sam rolled her eyes, "How can we ever forget."

"Don't worry Martin, you can use Clovers." Alex giggled, tossing the boy one of the heart shaped backpacks.

Suddenly the plane began to beep, "Estimated time of arrival, three minutes."

Sam stood, "Come on guys." The group fastened there parachutes as the plane door opened, jumping into the air with excited cheers. Soon the sky was occupied by three brightly colored flowers.

"I gotta talk to M.O.M. about getting one of these jetpack parachutes!" Martin exclaimed in awe.

"So you admit our gadgets are better than yours?" Sam teased.

Martin chuckled, "Different? Yes, better? No." The three floated down in silence, landing quietly behind a nearby shed only a few feet away from the ranger station.

Alex turned to Sam and Martin, "Um, do you guys hear that? I think there's something inside the shed!" Sure enough the sound of scuffling and growling could be heard from inside the small wooden building, the doors of the shed were chained.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do, I'll break the chains while you two stand a couple of feet away from the door, if whatever is in there comes jumping out, snag it with a net. That sound like a plan?" Sam ordered. Alex and Martin nodded in agreement and stood back, giving a nod to Sam who used her laser wrist watch to break the chains. The scuffling sound increased in volume and speed for a moment before everything went silent, the three agents looked at each other in surprised confusion before Alex and Martin made a move to approach the shed. As soon as they took their first step however, the shed doors flew open and the unknown creature charged them with a snarl. With a startled scream Alex activated her net throwing extendable rod mascara, trapping the creature in a net and sending it to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow! O venire! That's three times today I've been snagged, non frigus hominem!" The creature growled as it struggled in the net, "How is it that I can tear through wood, plexi glass and some forms of metal, but I can't even get out of a stupid net?!"

Martin blinked, gasping in surprise, "Ruby?! Is that you?"

The creature in the net stopped struggling, "Boss?" The net began to shift again and soon Ruby's head popped out into view, though she was clearly in human form now, the lolling of her tongue and a slight movement in the net that could only be assumed as her tail showed the happiness and relief she felt at seeing a familiar face.

"Hold on, let's get you out of this net real quick." Alex cooed as she and Martin helped to untangle the poor werewolf from her mesh prison. Once the last piece of rope had been removed the two agents found themselves with a face full of tongue as Ruby both thanked and greeted them.

Ruby turned to Sam, but was met by a defensive hand, "Sorry, I'm not much for drool. What happened? How'd you get in that shed? And where's Clover?"

"I tried to chase after the snowmobile, the snow was so thick that I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me. I was following the smell of the yeti and Clover's screams when all of a sudden I got hit by some kind of fast freezing goo out of nowhere! The yeti came around and tied me to the back of his snowmobile, whatever it was that had trapped me had begun to melt after a while, but by then we reached this shed and he threw me in. I couldn't see where he took Clover, but from the sound of things I'm pretty sure she's somewhere in that cabin over there." Ruby explained. The group turned their attention to the ranger station which, much like the laboratory, appeared to have been abandoned a while ago.

"There doesn't appear to be any kind of security system around, but to be on the safe side I think we should enter through that window up there." Sam insisted. Slowly and quietly the four agents made their way to the window, "Let's do a little recon before we enter."

Alex gasped, "There she is!" Sure enough Clover was right there in plain view, tied to a chair just to the side of the window.

Ruby opened the window a crack, "Whoa! I'm getting five different scent signals in there, well, four if you don't count Clover. The yeti smell is overwhelming, it doesn't seem like the yeti that threw me in the shed has been in there for a couple of hours now though. If I had to guess by the smell of things there are three other yeti's as well, but I hope I'm wrong."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Martin grumbled, kicking the window open. The four agents jumped into the building, but paused as they were hit full on with the temperature of the room.

"Oooh, it's warmer outside!" Alex shivered. Their attentions returned to the task at hand when Clover gave a weak groan.

Martin ran towards that chair, grinning happily as he exclaimed, "Don't worry Clover! Martin Mystery to the resc-!" Martin gasped and fell to the ground, cowering from the blond spy.

Ruby ran over to the trembling paranormal investigator, "Boss what's wro-? Whoa, ok then." The werewolf stared at the drastic change in the red spy's appearance, she looked the same as she had only a few short hours ago, only much … hairier. Clover frowned at the two as she struggled in her chair, deep growls and grunts escaping from her throat as she attempted to give the two innocent eyes.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" She asked sweetly, which was quickly countered by another growl. Ruby made a move to approach her, but hesitated as Clover growled at her again, Martin simply sat frozen in shocked fear. Clover gave a distraught whimper, "Oh, even the geeks think I'm hideous!"

"Poor Clover, but on the bright side, you have your own fur lined boots now." Alex joked, trying to lighten the mood. Before Clover could answer with a sarcastic remark, the sound of several other growling creatures grabbed the agent's attentions.

"Great, more yeti people, why do you have to be so accurate nose?" Ruby whimpered as she crouched onto her hands and knees, ready to shift into her werewolf form if the situation called for it.

Alex chuckled nervously, "He he, who are your friends?" Once again before any answers could be given, the group's attention was captured by the sound of a snowmobile, which crashed through the side of the building only moments later.

Sam huffed in irritation, "Don't you ever walk into buildings?" It was at this point that Martin finally snapped out of his daze, jumping into the air and pointing his U-watch at the yeti.

"Freeze right there furball!" He shouted, but the yeti simply growled back before spitting. The spray surrounded both of Martin's hands and froze instantly, trapping them. He then turned to Sam and Alex, who were beginning to charge him, and froze their legs. As the girls groaned in disgust the yeti then trapped Ruby, freezing the poor werewolf all the way up to her neck as she hadn't had time to stand up.

"Are you serious?!" The temperamental teen howled, "You mean that stuff I got hit with earlier was yeti spit?! That's disgusting! … And yet at the same time completely fascinating."

Sam shot a glare at the white furred yeti, "Why are you doing this?!"

The yeti growled, "I'm not the one destroying the land! It's those developers! Over developing the entire mountain! I had to take action!"

"You couldn't just sign a petition or chain yourself to a tree like most protesters?" Alex asked, making the crazy bad guy seem like he was being a bit too extreme, which he was.

"NO! What about the crazy skiers always going off the trail and getting lost? Who do you think has to find them and bring them back? I do! I'm tired of it!" The yeti lord explained.

Sam scoffed, "It's your job!"

The yeti lord shook his head furiously, "I became a park ranger to take care of the mountain, _not_ the people!"

"Well you can't scare everyone away!" Sam argued back.

"I don't need to." The yeti lord chuckled evilly, "With the yeti DNA I already administered to your friend here and to the scientist." He paused to turn to said scientist, "Thank you very much for the find." He turned back to the agents, "I'LL POPULATE THE WHOLE MOUNTAIN WITH YETI!"

Martin and Alex shouted simultaneously, "Yeti mountain?! Great idea for a video game!"

"One more thing." The yeti lord grumbled, pulling out some kind of injector gun from his belt and injecting yeti DNA into Sam, Alex and Martin, "I'll be back for you once I get rid of the resort, you should be transforming by then." With that he drove away, leaving the others to wonder what he meant by 'transforming'.

"Don't worry, I'll drill us out of here." Sam assured, activating her laser wrist watch.

"Just uncover my U-watch! Then I can laser away the rest of the ice." Martin ordered.

Ruby nodded, "And can you do so quickly? I've got an itch on my ear and it's getting worse by the second!"

Sam scoffed, "You've done enough damage."

"Damage?! _I_ didn't get us captured if that's what you're implying!" Martin shouted angrily, Alex and Ruby shared a worried glance, this couldn't possibly end well.

"I'm not implying, I'm _saying_!" Sam shot back.

Ruby attempted to interrupt here, arguing wasn't helping and she really needed to scratch her ear, "Oi! It was no one's fault here ok?! None of us knew that he spit fast freezing goo, so let's all do some major chilling before the three of you grow your own fur coats!"

Martin ignored his furry companion and continued to challenge Sam, "Based on what?!"

"Rule number one!" Sam explained, "Don't provoke the villain!"

"QUIET!" Alex suddenly shouted, having had had enough of the two squabbling like third graders. Suddenly a faint rumbling sound was heard, getting louder and louder by the second, and soon the ranger station began to shake.

"Booooooss … please tell me that's not a …" Ruby began timidly, but the answer was quite clear.

The group screamed in unison, "AVALANCHE!"

**And viola, we have chapter 3. Read and review, please and thank you! Also on a side note, I'm going on vacation to Colorado for a couple of days, so this story might not be updated until I get back. Just be patient and I'll finish it as soon as I get back.**

**Latin translations:**

**"Oh come on! ... not cool man!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeti Mountain.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Totally Spies or Martin Mystery characters, nor do I own the episode Totally Mystery Much, I do however own Ruby.**

**Please enjoy the story!**

**Previously:**

_"QUIET!" Alex suddenly shouted, having had had enough of the two squabbling like third graders. Suddenly a faint rumbling sound was heard, getting louder and louder by the second, and soon the ranger station began to shake._

_"Booooooss … please tell me that's not a …" Ruby began timidly, but the answer was quite clear._

_The group screamed in unison, "AVALANCHE!"_

Sam redirected her laser wrist watch to Martin's hands, "Get ready to-!"

"Already on it!" Martin assured as soon as his hands were free, using the laser in his U-watch to quickly break the ice around Sam, Ruby and Alex. The group bolted from the cabin only seconds before it was crushed by the avalanche.

"Boss, over there!" Ruby barked, directing the agent's attention to an approaching ravine they could use for shelter. With the avalanche right on their heels no one even gave a second thought to jumping in, though they misjudged the deepness of the ravine slightly, it wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage.

Alex turned to Sam, "Sammy you have snow on your eyebrows." The yellow spy advised her friend.

Immediately Sam began to rub at her eyes, "What's the matter? What is it?"

"Oh nothing." Alex lied, unable to stop staring at her friends much hairier eyebrows. Ruby's ears flattened against her head and she tucked her tail between her legs, letting out a small whine.

"You're turning yeti!" Martin shouted. Soon he began to growl and howl, and all four agents knew that they had to do something fast before they became yeti-folk as well.

Suddenly both Martin's U-watch and Alex's xpowder began to beep, the holographic images of M.O.M. and Jerry appeared as they updated their agents on the situation, "Martin, Ruby/Girls, there's another disturbance at the ski resort."

Jerry blinked in surprise before large grin formed on his face, "M.O.M.? Oh my!"

"Jerry? I had no idea." M.O.M. greeted, a faint blush could be made out on her hologram.

"I haven't seen you since the secret organization conference in Venice three years ago!" Jerry gushed over the memory.

M.O.M. chuckled, almost sounding flirty as she replied, "Was that Venice or Oslo?"

"Oh gross, M.O.M.~! Non amas te volo, ut ultricies iniuriam!" Ruby groaned, clasping her hands over her ears.

Alex exclaimed in disgust as she looked at Martin, "Ew! Hurry before they say something we'll never forget!" With that both agents shut of their transmissions.

Martin cleared his throat, "Ok, it sounds like the avalanche has passed, how about we get out of here and go save the resort?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agreed. Using their bunge belts and turbo bunges the four agents managed to climb out of the ravine, but were faced with another problem.

"Boss, how are we gonna get to the resort in time? I can get there pretty quick, but I sure as heck ain't a sled dog, and there's no way I'm taking on a pack of yeti's all by myself!" Ruby pointed out, shifting into her werewolf form.

Sam and Alex shared a look before Sam pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, "Leave that, to us."

**Chateau Saint Shee-Shee- 11:59 pm.**

"Cool car girls, but it looks like the party's started without us." Ruby growled as she ran beside the spies' vehicle, watching as part of the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee crumble to the ground. The sound of growling caught her attention and she gulped, "Oh great, here comes the welcoming committee!" Sure enough there were three yeti's chasing the agents on snowboards.

"We have to stop them before we become one of them!" Sam exclaimed, attempting to hit one of the brown furred yeti's with the car. The yeti effortlessly flipped over the car, landing on the other side unharmed.

Alex smiled, "Cool move!"

Sam groaned, "Could this possibly get any worse? People are trapped inside!" The other agents turned to see two people waving frantically from one of the resort windows as the building was pushed towards the nearby cliff.

"Who's bright idea was it to build this resort on the edge of a cliff anyway?!" Ruby demanded, attempting to snap at one of the yeti's that was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Go for it Sammy! We'll keep these guys … girls … whatever they are busy!" Alex instructed before jumping out of the car, activating her ski boots and knocking one of the yeti's out of the way.

"Ruby, you stay and help Sam ok?" Martin ordered.

The werewolf nodded, "Got it Boss!" With that Martin jumped out of the car as well, hanging between the remaining two yetis.

**With Ruby and Sam:**

Sam glanced at Ruby from the corner of her eye, "So, got any ideas on how to stop this guy?"

Ruby took a quick glance between the remaining tower of the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee and the nearest gondola lift, "I have a thought. Does that car of yours have any rope?"

"Yeah, there are grappling hooks both front and back, why?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I'm not nearly as smart as my sister or Diana when it comes to making a plan, but if we use those grappling hooks we can attach the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee to that gondola lift. That should slow him down a bit right?" Ruby suggested.

Sam blinked in surprise, "That's … actually not a bad idea! Let's do it!" The green spy pressed a few buttons on the console of the spy car, and soon two cables shot out from the license plates of the vehicle. Both cords wrapped around their targeted structure, fastening securely before Sam threw the vehicle into reverse.

"Hey, my plan actually worked! Wait until Sapphire hears about this!" Ruby exclaimed happily. Suddenly the rope pulled tight, and the green spy car was pulled into the air, "Or not."

Sam groaned, "Oh, just once I'd like to see something defy the Laws of Physics!"

Ruby shook her head frantically, "No! Believe me, it's not as pleasing as it sounds! It's fun at first yes, but it quickly turns bad!" Her response from Sam was a growl.

"Oh, not a good time!" Sam whinned, slapping a hand over her mouth.

**With Martin and Alex:**

As soon as she jumped out of the car Alex began to taunt the yeti that was chasing her, "Nya nya! You can't catch me!" The brown furred yeti growled, closing in on the yellow spy fast. The black haired girl allowed the yeti to get in close, but just before it could grab her, she ducked out of the way and sprayed the yeti with snow, blinding the yeti long enough for it to run into a tree, "Got'cha!" Alex giggled victoriously, snatching the snowboard the yeti had used for Martin.

Said Center agent was having a difficult time dealing with the two yeti's he had hitched a ride with, and soon found himself flying through the air, "Who put this tree here?" Martin demanded with a groan as he landed in a pine tree.

"Hey! Mind if I catch a ride?" Alex shouted up to him, waving the snowboard around. Martin smiled and she gave a wink, "Ok now!" Martin activated his Turbo Bunge, using it to slingshot himself onto the snowboard.

Martin laughed, "Ha! Nice going Alex!"

"No problem!" Alex grinned, "Hey, how about a little Winter Warrior 2 action?"

"Ah! My second favorite game!" Martin exclaimed with a nod of agreement. The two agents went their separate ways, each with a yeti on their tail. Circling around the two agents headed straight for each other.

Alex smirked, "No hard feelings but a spy's gotta do what a spy's gotta do!" Just before the two collided with each other Alex and Martin used their grappling hooks to get out of the way, watching as the two yeti's slammed head on into each other. With a final smile to each other the two agents took off towards the Chateau Saint Shee-Shee.

**With Ruby and Sam:**

The sound of groaning metal caught Ruby's ears, "Oh now, this isn't going to end well." Sure enough soon after the gondola broke, sending Sam and the car barreling forward. The resort building began to fall over the cliff, but stopped when the spy car got caught on two large boulders.

"Sammy!" Alex called as she and Martin approached the spy and werewolf.

"This won't hold long! Martin, Ruby, use your I-cutters to slice an opening in the roof!" Sam ordered, jumping out of the car. Quick as a flash both Martin and Ruby shot a single I-cutter blast to the roof of the building, creating a giant hole. Sam activated her jetpack backpack and flew into the building as the Yeti lord continued to push on the gas.

Martin turned to Ruby, "RC, fetch!"

Ruby's pupils constricted and she growled, "On it Boss!" With only two jumps Ruby had her teeth buried into the back of the bulldozer and, using all the strength she had, began to pull it away from the resort, trying to prevent it from pushing the building any further.

But the weight of the resort was too much, and the cable snapped, sending the resort tumbling off the cliff side.

Alex gasped, "Sam!"

"No!" Martin shouted. But suddenly Sam came flying out of the hole in the roof, both of the remaining two people in the building in her arms. The resort hit the ground with a thundering crash, completely destroyed.

"Jerry's not gonna be happy about that." She chuckled nervously before getting the two people in her arms to safety. Alex and Martin slapped cuffs onto the Yeti lord, who slammed his face into the steering wheel when he realized his plan had failed.

**Chapter four is done! Finally! Sorry for the long wait guys, busy couple of months. Anyway, ya'll know what you gotta do, read and review please!**

**Ruby: "You're not supposed to flirt, it's just wrong!"**


End file.
